


Terrible Pride

by Artemis_Linard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #thuglyfe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bakery, Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Tags added as they're called for, Tumblr Prompt, chance for expansion, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Linard/pseuds/Artemis_Linard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If pain must come, may it come quickly. Because I have a life to live, and I need to live it in the best way possible. If he has to make a choice, may he make it now. Then I will either wait for him or forget him."<br/>-<br/>Asriel's heart was pounding in his ears. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he ran, his pursuer hot on his heels. If he could just make it back into the city...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Pride

**Author's Note:**

> (Shipping prompt: Character A is a hitman assigned to kill Character B. Character A changes their mind.)  
> *Formerly titled 'I Should Kill You But I Won't

* * *

    His heart was pounding in his ears. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he ran, just trying to reach the city. If he could do that, maybe he could make it back home alive. Asriel dared to look back. Whoever was after him was hot on his tail, following with apparent ease over the junkyard trash and barriers. He could see that they were wearing all black and had a hood pulled down low over their eyes, but with that cloak it wasn't possible to tell who they worked for.

Of course there was always the chance that they were unmarked... which was a bad sign. That meant that someone with a lot of money had hired a hitman, but why would they have done that? It was unlikely that anyone had found out who he was and who he was related to. 

    He reached the exit. Just a short sprint now and he'd be in the stinky back alley behind a bar he knew. From there, he'd surely be able to loose the assassin. The human had burst out of the junkyard seconds after him and while Asriel was fast even by monster standards, they were keeping up with him remarkably well. Asriel looked along the back of the brick buildings, relief washing over him when he saw the fire escape. Immediately he went for it, climbing up the ladders swiftly.

Asriel eventually reached the top of the building. It was quiet behind him, and so he took the moment to look over the edge while catching his breath. He cursed. ' _Definitely unmarked,'_ He thought nervously as he watched his pursuer throw a grappling hook over the edge of the building. The goat monster stomped it, knocking it free. It would buy him some time.

    Without waiting another moment Asriel ran to the far side of the roof, gathering himself only momentarily before jumping. For a frightening moment he hung suspended midair- and then he was landing on the next roof with practiced ease. The roof of the bakery was in sight. One more building and then he could climb down the rusted ladder and go in the back.

He dropped down into the alley, looking around. Still no sign of the cloaked figure. Walking casually, he went for the back door. Just as he was about to reach it however, something wrapped itself around his feet, tripping him and down he went. He cried out and seconds later a foot was planted on his head, shoving it down into the gravel and mud. 

"Target acquired at 07:34:56. Time of termination..." The hooded person said and stopped, only for their voice to be replaced by the click of a gun. Asriel panicked, searching desperately for the words to forestall the inevitable. He spoke the first words to come to mind.

"O-okay so the last batch of cherry tarts were a little doughy, a-and then I almost scorched the butterscotch pie, but is that really enough to kill me over?"

...Asriel Dreemurr what kind of word vomit just came out of your mouth.

    There was no response, but the pressure lessened. Slowly, he shifted his face until he could see who had been chasing him. It was hard to make out any special features, but the face was surely human in shape. Red eyes peered down at him from underneath a hood and a few wisps of red hair were stuck to their cheek with sweat. There was something almost... amused? in their expression and they snorted. Perhaps one of those human supremacists? The thought made it difficult to swallow. Not that having his neck at an awkward angle made it hard enough.

"You must be an idiot. Honestly, thinking that I'd waste my time hunting down a bad cook?" Their voice was silky with contempt, and when they put it that way... Asriel could have said literally anything else and have had a better chance of surviving. "I was told I was after someone very important, but you don't sound important. You _are_ Dreemurr's boy, aren't you?" They drawled, pushing his face down again.

If he said yes, he was going to die. There was at least the slim chance the hitman would let him go if he denied being who he was. He hoped the next few words out of his mouth weren't going to be as stupid as the last. "I don't even know who that is..." He started, mumbling into the gravel.

"I can't hear you, speak up kid."

Asriel turned his head violently, hooking their leg with the curved horns on his head. This managed to knock them off balance... rather easily actually. He scrambled to safety, panting hard against the wall. The hitman just stared, seemingly unfazed. Somewhere, it clicked that they had probably let him go on purpose, but it didn't stop more word vomit leaving his mouth as soon as he was clear of immediate danger.

"I said I don't even know who that is! I-I just work at the bakery on Castle Boulevard, and I'm late for my shift." The human looked unimpressed. "L-look, we got off on the wrong foot, but-"

"You shouldn't have tried to get away like that if you were just a baker." That silken voice cut in with it's soft yet demanding tone, and Asriel remembered the gun in their hand. It was still aimed at him, having followed his progress. The human spoke again. "You fit the description. Teenage male monster, dopey look on his face, looks like a goat, black facial markings, black eyes- you're a perfect match."

"W-well, that certainly does sound like me..." He admitted in a defeated tone, lowering his eyes. End of the line. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable shot that would end him. And yet the gun still hadn't gone off. In fact when he opened his eyes they had lowered the gun. The expression on their face was indescribable.

The hooded figure turned away. "Termination failed." They took an ear piece they'd been wearing out and dropped it, crushing it with their foot despite a faint cry of protest. Next went a small black tracker. "You've caused me a lot of trouble, Dreemurr's boy. Luckily for you I already got half of the pay for this assignment up front, and honestly, the other things I could do with you would pay more."

    Asriel stared in confusion, then shock as the words sunk in. Wait. So... he wasn't going to die?  They turned back and met his gaze, dark eyes locking with ruby red. "What are you staring at, kid? Want me to plant a bullet in your skull regardless? I could still use the cash."

He immediately looked away, gulping. The hooded figure sighed in a resigned way. Their black boots splashed through a puddle as they approached, offering their hand. 

"Someone else will be after you soon, probably some Delta thug. My advice? Come with me nice and easy. Maybe I won't make lamb stew out of you." Asriel considered this. He didn't want to die. He also didn't wan to get caught up in any gang business. He had heard enough rumours on the streets to know that the Underground sector was practicaly run by monster gangs. According to what he had heard, Delta was the most feared, though they'd been pretty low key for a while now. Mom hasn't let him out of the house for a week after they first showed up.

        The mercenary still had their hand held out patiently, but their eyes betrayed their annoyance. Making up his mind, Asriel took their hand and was pulled to his feet with more force than expected. 

"Smart move. Get going, text your boss that you won't be making it in to work today." 

Asriel bit his lip. Mom was going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Decided to do something with this after all. It might take some time though, I'd rather finish up 'Without Words' first. If you have any funny scenarios or anything you'd like to see in this kind of story, feel free to comment them. I would love to use your suggestions in the story if I can~
> 
> Also don't be afraid to hit me up on tumblr!  
> skymoreon.tumblr.com


End file.
